


Faire attention

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Vraiment), F/F, Identity Reveal, Ils sont pas doués, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Honnêtement ? S'embrasser sous un escalier ? Il y a plus discret !
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Faire attention

Des cris avaient retenti, ce qui avait fait fuir Marinette. Bien évidemment, elle ne fuyait pas vraiment, elle allait juste se cacher pour se transformer.

– Prête ? Tikki, transforme-moi !

Après s’être changée en Ladybug, elle sortit de sa cachette et se rendit vers les lieux de l’attaque. Cependant, sur son chemin, alors qu’elle passait à côté d’une cage d’escalier, elle surprit une chose plutôt étonnante.

– Chat Noir ? Qu’est-ce que tu…Nino ?!

En effet, les deux garçons étaient en train de s’embrasser à cet endroit. Avant, elle aurait fait une réflexion sur le fait qu’être dans une relation avec un civil était risqué, mais…elle n’était pas toute blanche à ce niveau non plus. Cependant, elle n’embrassait pas sa copine en plein milieu d’une attaque alors qu’iels étaient censé·e·s aller défendre la ville.

– Chat Noir ! On est en pleine attaques ! Alors lâche ton copain et viens m’aider ! J’y crois pas !

Le héros chat prit un air coupable et s’éloigna du brun avant de rejoindre sa partenaire.

– Désolé, Buguinette, c’était pas prévu…Et euh…je sais que c’est pas bien d’être en relation avec un civil mais-

– Garde tes paroles pour plus tard, on a un combat à gérer, là !

Bon.

Au final, le combat ne fut pas très compliqué.

Pas de Cat-aclysme, ni de Lucky Charm.

Juste…Monsieur Ramier. Après les vingt-quatre attaques de Monsieur Pigeon et les seize de Monsieur Rat, il était devenu Monsieur Mouche.

Et l’héroïne coccinelle ne savait vraiment pas lequel était le pire.

– Donc…Chat…

– Je sais, je sais…tu veux que je rompe avec Nino…

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s’écarquillèrent et elle répondit.

– Non, non ! Juste…pas pendant les attaques et…fais attention, si ça s’apprend, ça pourra devenir dangereux pour lui.

– Oui…mais comme je t’ai dit, ce n’était pas prévu…enfin, je pense que tu vas m’engueuler, mais…c’est arrivé parce qu’il…m’a vu me transformer.

Un long silence prit place.

– Donc il connaît ton identité.

Il hocha la tête, effrayé.

– Bon. Je…Je suis la gardienne. Donc les anciennes règles ne tiennent pas totalement. Je ne reprendrais pas ton Miraculous parce que je ne vois personne qui pourrait prendre ta place.

– Oh, merci, Buguinette !

– En fait, si tu continues avec ce surnom, je vais peut-être changer d’avis…Non, plus sérieusement. Maintenant que ton identité est connue par quelqu’un, tu vas devoir redoubler d’attention, surtout : Il ne faut pas qu’il soit akumatisé. Ok ?

Le blond acquiesça, déterminé.

– Je ne le laisserais pas se faire akumatiser.

– Bien. Sur ce, je dois partir, j’ai cours. Bonne journée, Chat.

Et elle s’en alla.

Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas punir son partenaire. Elle savait qu’un jour ou l’autre, quelqu’un allait la voir se dé-transformer, vu le nombre de fois où ça avait failli arriver. Elle se demandait si Chat Noir était le petit-ami de Nino avant qu’il ne le voie se transformer, elle n’avait pas connaissance d’un quelconque petit-ami, mais il devait y avoir des raisons.

Ladybug retourna à sa cachette et murmura.

– Dé-trans-

– Marinette ! Tu es là ?

– -formation ?

Un long silence s’installa alors que le costume disparaissait peu à peu du corps de Marinette.

– Marinette… ?

La jeune fille fixait Alya dans les yeux. Yeux qui étaient d’ailleurs écarquillés.

– Eh…c’était…pas prévu…

La blogueuse était restée figée, tandis que l’alter-ego de Ladybug sortit de sa cachette.

– Bon. Je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver mais…

– Tu es Ladybug.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Ladybug. Comme…Ladybug ?

– Oui…

Il y eut un moment de blanc.

– Donc je sors avec toi ?

Marinette joua avec le bord de son T-shirt, mal à l’aise.

– On peut dire ça comme ça…

– Ma meilleure amie est ma petite-amie…Mon dieu c’est génial ! Oh, mais c’est pour ça que tu avais lâché Adrien et que tu ne voulais pas me dire pourquoi ! J’ai plein de question à te poser et-

La fille aux yeux bleus la fit taire en l’embrassant avant de se reculer.

– Bordel, j’avais envie de faire ça sans le masque depuis une éternité. Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais on a cours, on en parlera plus tard.

Alya ne dit rien, figée sur place. Sa meilleure amie – et copine – la traîna alors par le bras jusqu’à la salle de cours. Elles se firent rabrouer pour leur retard, mais n’en tinrent pas rigueur, entre les responsabilités de Ladybug et le Ladyblog, les deux filles étaient toujours en retard après les attaques.

Pendant toute l’heure de cours, Marinette fixait son ami d’enfance, toujours surprise qu’il sorte avec son partenaire.

Quand la pause arriva, les quatre ami·e·s sortirent de la salle. La styliste avait attrapé discrètement la main de sa copine, toujours peu habituée au fait que maintenant, elles étaient en relation des deux côtés du masque. Après quelques minutes où personne ne parlait, Adrien prit une grande inspiration et commença.

– Est-ce qu’on peut vous parler ? En privé ?

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, intriguées, puis iels se rendirent dans un coin tranquille.

– Je…On ne vous en avait jamais parlé à cause de mon père, mais…On s’est dit qu’on pouvait au moins vous en parler à vous…Commença le blond.

– On est ensemble. Termina Nino.

Alors qu’Alya les félicitaient, Marinette était restée scotchée sur place, fixant les deux avec un air éberlué. Puis le brun sembla réaliser quelque chose.

– Oh, je suis désolé, Marinette…

– Désolé pour quoi ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

– Eh bien…elle-

La jeune fille eut l’air de redémarrer à ce moment-là.

– Non. C’est pas ça. Je…juste…je…Enfin c’est que…Tu…Nino. Et Adrien. Enfin vous…êtes ensemble. Genre. En couple ?

Le mannequin eut l’air inquiet et bredouilla.

– Tu…ça te dérange…parce qu’on est deux garçons ?

Elle rigola nerveusement et répondit.

– Non, du tout. Je suis moi-même avec Alya.

– La concertation avant de dévoiler une relation, tu connais ? Railla celle-ci en lui donnant une tape à l’arrière de la tête.

Le garçon à la casquette eut l’air surpris.

– Tu es enfin passée au-delà de ton crush sur Ladybug ?

– En quelque sorte…

Pendant ce temps, le regard bleu de l’alter-ego de Ladybug était resté fixé dans les yeux verts de l’alter-ego de Chat Noir.

– Mais du coup…Qu’est-ce qui te dérange ? Demanda ce dernier.

Elle soupira un bon coup.

– Juste que…Si tu es le copain de Nino alors…alors tu es…Enfin…je vous ai vu vous embrasser tout à l’heure.

Les deux la regardèrent brusquement d’un coup.

– Oh. Mon dieu je vais me faire tuer.

– Mais…Je ne t’ai pas vue ? La seule personne qui nous a vu c’est…Oh. C’était pour ça le « en quelque sorte » ?

Marinette hocha la tête puis un long silence s’installa.

– Bon. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’y en a que deux ici qui ont tout compris, alors, je peux avoir des explications ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa copine et bredouilla.

– Je sais pas…je…c’est risqué mais…Je me sentirais mal de pas lui dire…

Puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Au pire…Je…J’ai vu Nino et _Chat Noir_ s’embrasser tout à l’heure.

– Marinette ! Ne le dis pas ! Les identités secrètes sont-

– Des secrets, je sais. Enfin, Adrien, tu sais très bien qu’une seule personne vous a vu vous embrasser !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

– Buguinette ?

– J’ai dit quoi sur ce surnom ?

– Oh. Je vois…et tu ne m’en as pas voulu parce que tu étais en couple avec Alya et qu’elle connaissait ton identité ?

– Alors oui et non. Parce qu’elle l’a découvert juste après. Mais je…On devrait vraiment apprendre à faire attention…

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le premier, et sûrement dernier, Adrino que j'écrirais (C'pas mon truc, sorry not sorry)


End file.
